swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Tips
If you've looked at the other guides, you'll see that the Adventure 101 guide is about how to gear your team, and it lasts long enough to where you get the hang of it. This one will be about the other aspects. Stamina, Consumables, battle strategies. Let's get started.. and in no particular order. Stamina: This is important to some people because this determines what you can do in Adventure and for how long. The bigger your stamina is, the more adventures you can go on, and the more often. There are 3 main ways of increasing your stamina permanently. 1 is leveling up, easy., every so often, the game will give you 1 stamina for hitting a certain level of Adventure Experience. 1 is for completing certain Adventure Collectibles, and the last one is when you invest in your stamina with your Leadership Points. We're going to leave the permanent increases alone for a bit, and instead look at the temp increases., namely from the Food Consumables. There are 5 Food Consumables that give can you your food back. Chicken Steak(Full Restore), Burger(20 Stamina), Sushi(8 Stamina), Bread(3 Stamina), and the Apple(1 Stamina), which you can find or decide to collect from the Gifts{not encouraged). The reason we're looking at them is because it's important to know when to use them. For some of them, like the Apple & Bread. You can use them when you want, though I think it's better to use it to either help you get into a zone before you need to leave for a while(thus saving that cost, and giving you more time to get back before your Stamina is full, or to go through a string of enemies. Basically, if you've got a red hazard coming up, don't use anything more than the Apple. If you use the Bread, it's possible that the red hazard will take 1-2 Stamina away(though yes, you could check the location and see the chances of it and risk it), or just use the apple to lose nada. The two big ones are the Chicken Steak and the Burger. While at first, you may want to use them to help you quickly do the lower levels, don't. The lower levels, while perhaps annoying and aggravating are still easier to get through then the later ones(I think of the easy zones as anything up to Polar Glacier. Save the Burger for afterwards, when it starts costing 6 or 7 Stamina just to enter a zone. As far as the Chicken Steak, try to not use that until you have 30+ stamina. This is because it's a full refill. If you use it while you only have 20 or so stamina, you wasted potentially 10+ stamina. That's 5 hours of refill time, so instead, save the Chicken Steak for when you're more advanced in Adventure and you maybe got a few hours to play. Consumables: This is more than just the Food ones, though knowing the time to use them is always good. Instead, this is about the healing ones, the Antidote, the Cleanser, et cetra. You want to try to hold onto them, because sometimes you can still win a fight even while Poisoned, Oily, and Sticky., all at the same time. I know they only cost about 3,000 Coins, but why spend money when you can save it, especially when at the end levels, you will need these a lot more. Keep in mind though, you are limited to holding 99 of each. Antidote. This cures Poisoned and Deadly Poisoned. Just to throw it out now, if you get Deadly Poisoned, cure it, if it's in the middle of a fight, and you can heal, that's always good, otherwise, use the Antidote. But.. what about Poisoned. There are times you can ignore this, and times you can't. Ultimately, it's up to you because I don't know what type of boss your facing and how well prepared for them you are, but you do and so think about it. Is this a brand new boss? Cure it. ... but other than that., think about it. How far do you have to travel before you get to the boss? How easily can you take out the enemies? Is this a boss you can kill easily and perhaps your even farming? If you can get to the boss easily, if you can kill the boss easily, if your right next to the boss when you picked it up, a lot of times, you can leave Poisoned alone and save your Antidote for Deadly Poisoned. Cleanser. This cures Oily & Sticky. For Oily, this is dependent upon where & what your fighting. I.e. If you pick this up while in Flaming Volcano, there are far more enemies that can make you become Burnt, then if you pick it up in Canyon of Immortality. If you know the only enemy you will encounter who can make Oily worse is a regular enemy you can kill, or that the boss your going to fight isn't the one with the fire attack, then you can often times ignore this. Sticky though is a bit different. This slows you down and in some cases, you absolutely have to remove this. I.e. If your fighting an enemy or boss who is fast or quick. Instead of 4 or 3 turns, your faced with 3 or 2. And that can be a guaranteed loss. But.. at the same time., If you have the Wind element on, and a Pet who is also giving you a boost to your hand., then you can probably ignore Sticky. You can also probably ignore it if your just farming a location that is easy for you and again, no bosses that are Quick or Fast, though that is dependent upon you. You know where you are & what your fighting. First Aid Kit. This cures Injured & Burnt. You will normally use this to cure Injured because until the later levels, it's easy enough to avoid Burnt. But we'll still talk about both. Again, the main factor is the ease of which you can beat the opponent and this time., how much damage they do to you. Injured drops your ADP by 10% and makes you lose 5% everytime you move on the map. If your right next to the boss, and it's the 1st one, this isn't that big of a deal. But if it's the 1st time your fighting the boss and your worried, always take the safe route. If your far away, that 5% HP loss can add up. So, where you are and how easy you can take the enemies & boss usually determines when and if these gets cured. Burnt is -33% DP. Now this one can be deadly.. especially if your farming a boss not for a Bounty, but for a chest that your currently needing. At the end levels, that 33% DP hurts more and more. I.e. If you have 600 DP, then Burnt will knock that to 400, and your potentially taking an extra 200 damage per hit., but at the lower levels, it's not that hard to make the enemies attack be 20. However.. at the end levels, like Skyland., 33% is going to be worse for 2 reasons. 1) Your DP is higher, so the penalty is worse. I.e. 1k DP is now 667. And so now, the boss, which probably is just barely hitting 20, if not for a few hundred depending on your DP is now going to hit for 300 more damage a pop. This can make a boss go from a managable 40-60 damage a round to a much harder 350-400 damage.. and keep in mind the special attacks are now possibly 300 more damage as well. Up to you, but for me., if I know the boss already hits hard, I sometimes heal this right away, unless, looking at the future hazards, I know it has a chance to come on again, then I heal right before the boss. ---- More to come.